The present invention refers to an easily erectable and dismountable building of the type comprising a plurality of thin-walled sections, which are anchored to an underlying supporting frame by aid of anchoring means arranged to extend through apertures in said sections.
The invention is a method for mounting such a building.
The intended building is primarily adapted for temporary use, and appropriate fields of application can be as warehouses, workshops hangars and the like.
In earlier constructions of this type the anchoring means have been designed e.g. as hook members which could be tightened by aid of screw joints and the like. This older mode of construction has given a rather satisfactory result, but the time required for fitting and tightening the plurality of screws or bolts required for a building of ordinary size will be rather long and this means that the working costs for erecting such a building will be comparatively large. This older method of erection will also involve the risk that fretting corrosion will form between the surfaces of bolts and nuts, which will make a desired dismounting of the building difficult if and when removal of the building is desired. This drawback can make it necessary to cut off the anchoring members by aid of a welding torch or the like, which in turn will cause large risks of damaging the sections forming part of the building during the dismounting operation.
Buildings of this type are oftenly built in hangar-form i.e. the cross-section of the building is substantially semicircular. At earlier constructions of such hangar-shaped buildings from such thin-walled sections have these sections prior to mounting been given a permanent deformation to an arch-form corresponding to the form of the erected building and the sections have thereupon been mounted e.g. by aid of the adjustable anchoring members described hereabove. This means a further drawback in that the handling and transport of the bent sections will be considerably more complicated than the handling and transport of plane sections.
In U.S. Pat. 2 328 197 has been described a building structure of the kind specified in this application. The elements of this older building corresponding to the sections as hereinbefore described are bent to assume the curvature of the frame prior to being fitted thereto, but the fitting to the frame thereupon is made by means of screw or bolt joints. The resiliency of the sections is therefore not used in the manner now proposed by this application and the time necessary for fitting and tightening all the required joints will be quite long.